No todo lo que vez es cierto
by DiamanteLunar
Summary: ella ocultoa su verdadero yo, el no supo lo que tubo hasta que creyo haberlo perdido...-que sakuno que?-... quien es esa-...morir Henry no entiendo-...lo se mal summary pero denle una oportunidad es mi primer fic
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Mi nombre es Hillary y soy nuevo en esto así que les pido que sean buena/os conmigo espero que disfruten el fic.

Aclaro POT no me pertenece sino a Takeshi Konomi, este fic fue echo sin fines de lucro solo para divertirme un poco ;p

No todo lo que vez es cierto.

Capítulo I

Esta soy yo

Mi nombre es Sakuno Ryusaki, de día soy una chica común bueno casi común soy más bien tímida, tonta, despistada y con pésimo sentido de orientación o eso es lo que tengo que aparentar, si oyeron bien aparentar, ¿por qué? pues bueno eso ya lo sabrán pronto. También tengo que aparentar ser frágil, con largas trenzas y sonrojarme por todo.

Todos los días tengo que ir a mi escuela, la preparatoria seichun gakuen, para abreviar seigaku. También tengo que soportar la mayor de las torturas no tengo amigas, tenía una amiga Tomoka Osakada pero ella me apuñalo por la espalda, ese detalle les contare luego.

Pero eso es la que hago por el día, por las noches soy yo, la verdadera yo, cuando mi abuela duerme, y los chicos y chicas de dieciocho salen a divertirse, yo salgo por la ventana y me dirijo a las canchas de tenis callejeras ahí hay una máquina expendedora que al insertar tres monedas y un código se abre dejando ver un pasaje iluminado al entrar una maquina sale y empieza a escanearme primero coge mi huella digital y luego me escanea la retina.

-agente especial Sakuno ryusaki código 007 aceptada- dijo una voz mecánica-que tenga un feliz misión-.

Después de esa revisión paso hacia otra maquina que me viste mi traje consiste en unos pantalones negros, botas de cuero negras, un sweater que me llaga dos dedos más arriba del ombligo es roja, por ultimo utilizo uno chaqueta negra de cuero y para completar mi atuendo una cola de alta.

Después de vestirme me dirijo hacia la oficina de Henry mi amigo y jefe estamos juntos desde que yo tenía cinco años y el diez en ese entonces yo empecé mi práctica como espía junior. Henry es alto, castaño y de ojos verdes es muy inteligente más que yo y las chicas juntas. Otro detalle es que no trabajo sola trabajo en un equipo con ocho chicas más:

Yoshima Nadala: ella es simpática, siempre sabe que decir, es como una madre para todas, su cabella es de un rubio miel que le llega a la cintura, sus ojos son azules cristalinos y tiene una figura esbelta.

Takashima Risa: ella es calmada, le decimos la voz de la razón es buena para las situaciones donde se necesita un médico es de cabella negro que le llega a media espalda y ojos verde aceituna.

Maeda Mika: pésima cocinera, pero con deseos de aprender, buena compañera de equipo y sabe organizarse en lugares pequeños su cabello le llega hasta las caderas y es rojo sus ojos son de color violeta.

Yukishiro Honoka: personalidad alegre, muy saltarina, adora la gimnasia su cabello le llega mas debajo de los hombros de color rosa y sus ojos son del azul más alegre que puedas encontrar.

Tashibana Ann: me sorprendí al verla aquí pero es una excelente compañera de carácter fuerte, pero a la vez tranquilo y cariñoso ella es rubia pero a la vez castaña que le llega a los hombros, sus ojos son de un azul profundo.

Ryzuko Deyna: de carácter fuerte, no la hagas enojar por qué puede hacer te enojar, pero es muy dócil cuando la tratas, claro, que a veces reacciona mal con algunas cosas pero es como una hermana para mí al igual que todas su cabello es de un rubio muy oscuro casi castaño le llega por los hombros es algo rizado y sus ojos son dorados.

Shizuko Zoe: muy inteligente, paciente, y tiene como hobby crear armas, tiene el cabello súper corto y de color negro azulado, sus ojos son castaños.

Kamiya Sakura: ella es muy sabia, siempre sabe que decir, que hacer y cómo actuar, su cabello le llega a las caderas y sus ojos son del color de las esmeraldas.

Cuando llegue a la oficina las chicas ya estaban allí, cada una en su sofá personalizado.

-hola chicas-salude.

-hola saku-chan-respondieron todas a coro, me senté en mi sofá en forma de labios y mire hacia donde estaba Henry.

-bueno chicas como ya están todas aquí, debo decirles una información muy importante y algo delicada- dijo rascándose la nuca.

\- ¿que pasa Henry? -pregunto Honoka.

-buenos se los diré directo-cogió una bocanada de aire y dijo unas palabras que cambiaría la vida de todas-chicas deben morir-concluyo

-QUUUEEEEE!-

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((fin del capítulo)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Bueno hasta aquí el fic si quieren que siga por favor comenten.


	2. Chapter 2

Gracias a todos lo que han leído la historia, perdón por el atraso, pero es que tuve un pequeno bloqueo creativo. Bueno sigamos con el fic.

Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece, sino al grandísimo genio Takeshi Konomi. Lo he hecho sin fines de lucro, solo para divertirme en mi aburrida vida ;p

Advertencia: desde aquí el fic será pov normal, no como el capítulo anterior.

No Todo Lo Que Vez Es Cierto.

Capitulo II

Decisiones y recuerdos

Una hermosa cobriza se removía en su cama, pensando en la reunión que había tenido, hace tan solo unas horas.

%%%%FLASH BACK%%%%

Seguían en shock, no podían creer lo que Henry les acababa de decir.

-Explícate Hen- pidió Ann saliendo del trance.

-Bueno verán- intento explicar el castaño –como saben, acaban de ser ascendidas a súper agentes, y eso implica más riesgo, pues bueno la agencia piensa que, mejor, no se…-

-Deja de balbucear y ve al grano- le interrumpió Deina con poca paciencia.

-pues bueno, como iba diciendo, antes de que Deina me interrumpiera- hizo una pausa para mirar a la susodicha, y esta solamente bufo –son súper agentes, y por lo tanto, supongo, que como protegen al mundo quieren proteger a su familia- hizo una pausa y miro a las chicas, las cuales asintieron- pues la agencia piensa que sería mejor inventar una supuesta muerte, quemar sus expedientes, mantenerlas en un país lejos de aquí, quien sabe tal vez Londres, hacer como que nunca hubiesen nacido, y desaparecerlas de Japón y sus familias creerán que están muertas- haciendo énfasis con sus manos –y así desaparecerán de la faz de la tierra, o eso creerán sus familiares y amigos, ¿preguntas?-.

\- ¿Quién velara por nuestras familias si nosotras no estamos?- pregunto Honoka angustiada.

-De eso, mi querida pelirrosa, nos ocuparemos nosotros, y que dicen? – pregunto el ojí verde.

-Bueno Hen, esa es una pregunta algo complicada- opino por primera vez Nadala.

-Nala tiene razón Henry- apoyo Zoe – yo creo que lo más racional, es que vayamos a casa y lo pensemos-.

-Muy bien, si todas están de acuerdo- hizo una pausa y todas asintieron – pues asi será, en un mes quiero sus respuestas-.

%%%%FIN FLASH BACK%%%%

Después de la reunión, Sakuno al llegar a su casa fue directo a su habitación (por la ventana claro). Cuando entro, se recostó en su cama y empezó a hacer una lista de pros y contra.

"Que hare, no sé qué decidir. Si me quedo mi familia sufrirá, aunque esa familia solo sea mi abuela. Y no es que ella me adore, de hecho, creo que esta desilusionada de mí. Ahora que recuerdo ella me lo dijo" pensó rascándose la barbilla, intentando recordar lo que su abuela le habia dicho hace unos días.

Flash back

Sakuno había llegado a su casa hace unas horas. Tenía el cuerpo lleno de moretones, ya que por guardar apariencias se hacia la torpe, lo que hacía que tuviera una colección personal de moretones en el cuerpo. Ya cambiada Sakuno bajo a hacer la cena. Como no estaba por hacer mucho esfuerzo, se puso a preparar un simple arroz con curri.

Después de un rato, la cobriza sintió algo que se movía entre los arbusto del patio, así que se paró y fue a investigar. Cuando salió al patio, sintió que algo había caído entre sus pies. Al mirar hacia abajo encontró una esfera con una carita feliz.

-Pero qué?- de repente la esfera se abrió en dos, dejando ver unos orificios de los cuales salió un humo verde.

Sakuno al percatarse del humo soltó la esfera de inmediato, ya que esta empezaba a calentarse. La oji rubí corrió a la cocina y en cuestión de segundos tenía la esfera entre manos, sosteniéndola con unos guantes para luego lanzarla lejos y que explotara en el cielo. Por el ajetreo Sakuno no se había percatado de que la cena empezaba a quemársele.

-ay no, no otra vez, ya me paso lo mismo cuando me ataco ese ninja- se lamentó la castaña, recordando una pelea que tuvo contra un ninja. Mientras la cobriza cogía la olla no se dio cuenta de un paño que estaba tirado en el suelo, logrando pisarlo y caerse con todo y olla. Gracias a sus reflejos logro quitarse del medio, evitando que el curri le callera y la quemara.

-Ya llegue- anuncio alguien desde la entrada "genial" pensó la castaña al reconocer la voz de su abuela –Pero ¿qué paso aquí?- pregunto asombrada de ver todo en el suelo.

-Eh a-abuela, y-yo-intento explicar.

-No importa- le interrumpió la castaña mayor –no hay necesidad que me expliques- suspiro –mejor vete a tu habitación yo recogeré-.

-Pero abuela- intento protestar.

-Pero nada mejor –le interrumpió- vete a tu habitación mientras yo recojo tu desastre-.

Sin protestar Sakuno subió a su habitación y ahí se quedó toda la noche, hasta la hora de irse a la agencia.

Fin flash back

"Y todo por una bomba en forma de carita feliz. Definitivamente la suerte no siempre está de mi lado. Muy bien, en definitiva quiero proteger a mi familia. Pero a mis amigas pues ellas están en la agencia, y Tomoka bueno ella me mintió, me dejo plantada por ver las practicas del club de tenis, eso no se hace".

Flash back

Una castaña esperaba pacientemente, sentada en un banco del parque.

-Qué raro que Tomo-chan no ha llegado- se extrañó al mirar la hora.

Después de 20 minutos de espera Sakuno volvió a la secundaria a buscar a Tomoka, ya que ella le había dicho que estaría ahí terminando algo. Cuando llego, les pregunto a unas chicas si habían visto a Tomoka. Se extrañó al saber que ella estaba en las canchas de tenis, así que se dirigió hacia allí y la vio animando a los chicos, con un grupo de chicas que en su vida había visto.

-Tomo-chan- la llamo. La aludida se volteo a verla, y volteando los ojos le pregunto.

-¿Qué quieres? Que no ves que estoy haciendo algo importante-

-Tomoka que te pasa, te estaba esperando para ir de compras- dijo algo extrañada por el tono de su amiga-me preocupe por ti, así que vine a ver si estabas bien-.

-Que linda-exclama sarcásticamente-pero no vez que estoy haciendo algo importante-dijo señalando al grupo de chicas animando.

-animar al equipo de tenis, es más importante que tu mejor amiga-exclamo indignada.

-Dah, claro que si-exclamo una chica rubia que estaba parada al lado de Tomoka.

-Además no eres más que mi sombra, ella es mi mejor amiga-señalando a la chica rubia.

-Pero yo, yo creí que-empezó a balbucearla oji rubí.

-Pero nada, mejor vete-y con eso se fue.

Cuando Sakuno salió del shock, se fue a su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, sin percatarse de que unos ojos color ámbar la veían desde la distancia.

Fin flash back

"Desde ese día Tomoka no ha dejado de molestarme, día a día, es que esa chica no tiene oficio" pensó con una venita sobresaliendo de su frente "muy bien recapitulando: mi familia, ósea mi abuela se decepciona de mí, amigas no tengo, novio ni se diga" recordando al chico de mirada gatuna. Después de un rato Sakuno se quedó dormida, decidiendo pensarlo mañana ya que esto le producía dolor de cabeza.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((fin del capitulo))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Quiero aclarar que no abandonare el fic tal vez me tarde en subir por el colegio pero no lo abandonare.

Mis agradecimientos a : KattyToNebel, orunera, M neko-chan.

Nota tal vez no entiendan alguna palabra o expresión ya que soy dominicana.


	3. aviso

ADVERTENCIA.

Hola a todos!

Gracias a todos los que han seguido mi fic, pero con pesar en el corazón les digo que no podre actualizar muy seguido, soné muy fina verdad, o como dirían en mi país (que fisna mija). Pero bueno ya, como dije no podre actualizar seguido se preguntaran ¿por qué?, pues verán, en estos meses voy a estar en periodo de prueba se preguntaran ¿periodo de prueba?, significa que en estos meses tengo que esforzarme más en la escuela, ya que voy a tener pronto las pruebas nacionales, las cuales son pruebas que hace el distrito de educación para pasar al bachiller (¬_¬)(si tengo 13 años y estoy en 8vo por si preguntan) pero en fin, lamento las molestias y gracias por seguir mi fic, les pido por favor que no lo abandonen, porque no actualizo muy seguido.

Bye y un saludo de Republica Dominicana.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola a todos como han estado!

Si se que no publicado en mucho tiempo, pero ya les dije la razón .

Bueno aquí esta el cap disfrútenlo…

No todo lo que vez es cierto.

Capitulo III

Encuentros casuales o del destino.

Sakuno se despertó con los primeros rayos del sol. Al levantarse se fue directo al baño a ducharse y cambiarse, ya que por alguna razón quería salir de su casa.

Luego de ducharse Sakuno se vistió con una falda de rayas blancas y rosadas, con una blusa straple de rosa fuerte de tirantes, calzaba unas zapatillas blancas y su pelo iba adornado con una diadema de color blanco mientras que su cabello iba suelto.

Al salir de su casa la castaña se dirigió al centro comercial. Al llegar al lugar fue directo al segundo piso, en la sección de comidas, donde se encamino a un local en específico, donde se podía leer el nombre de "Sweet Bakery" con letras azules. Al entra a la pastelería se dirigió a una mesa en concreto, donde se podía apreciar a un grupo de chicas con cara de "no he dormido en días, asique no me molestes". Al estar en frente de la mesa se desplomo en ella, mirando a cada una de sus compañeras.

-y ¿tú que pensaste?-se animó a preguntar nadala.

-no tengo idea-respondió la oji rubí -¿Dónde está Hono?-pregunto mirando hacia el interior de la tienda, a lo que salió una pelirosa, con una bandeja de dulces.

-presente- para terminar dejando la bandeja, y desplomándose tal cual como lo hizo la castaña.

\- y ¿we awemos?-

-Deyna no hables con la boca llena-le reprendió Risa.

-lo siento- J

-Qué tal si damos una vuelta por la ciudad, ya que les apuesto que ninguna tiene nada mejor que hacer… ¿Qué por qué me miran así?-pregunto al ver que sus amigas la fulminaban con la mirada- ¿me van a negar que somos unas solteronas?- pregunto, a lo que recibió un suspiro de todas- eso pensé-concluyo parándose de la mesa a lo que la siguieron todas.(nota de la autora: imagínense a las chicas excepto a Sakuno con cualquier ropa)

\- muchos pasos después-

Después de caminar un rato, se pararon en las canchas de tenis callejero, y se sentaron en las bancas.

-Ann, Sakuno-se escuchó una voz tras sus espaldas.

Las susodichas al saberse nombradas, se volvieron hacia donde provenía la voz. Al voltear se encontraron con un grupo de chicos, que caminaba hacia ellas.

-hola chicos-saludo Ann cuando ya les habían dado alcance.

-hola Ann-devolvió el saludo un chico de tez tostada, mirada violeta, y cabello negro en picos.

-vaya, pero si es la hermana de tachibana. No nos vas a presentar a sus amigas- esta vez hablo un muchacho de piel blanca, ojos azules y cabellera castaña.

-ah ellas son: Nadala, Risa, Deyna, Honoka, Zoe y Sakura- dijo la castaña señalando a cada una.

-¿y quiénes son?-pregunto Mika.

-él es Momoshiro Takeshi y Syusuke Fuji- señalando a los susodichos –El pelirrojo, de ojos azules, que está ahorcando a Saku es Eiji-las chicas voltraron a ver a un pelirrojo apachurrando a su amiga.

-la…esta… ¿dejando morada?-preguntó Risa 0_0

\- nah estará bien-aseguro Ann J-sigamos, el chico de ojos verdes, y cabello negro, que esta intentando separar a Eiji de Sakuno, es oishi-

-pasa de ser morada a azul-se preocupó Sakura.

-les digo que estará bien-siguió insistiendo Ann-continuemos el muchacho de cabello negro, que parece serpiente es Kaoru-.

-shhh…-

-okey- dijo Zoe dando un paso hacia atrás.

-el que parece fantasma, con lentes es inu-prosiguio Ann

-interesante no sabía que las amigas de Ryusaki fueran tan… extrañas-

-¿a que se refiere con extrañas?-pregunto Honoka

-creo que lo dice por tu cabello Hono-le susurro Deyna.

-eh que tiene de malo mi cabello, es como el algodón de azúcar-se defendió la pelirrosa.

-chicas, déjenme continuar- le reprendió Ann- el serio de allí es Tezuka-

-buenas tardes-saludo el susodicho.

-hola!- grito Honoka.

-Hono no grites- reprendio Nadala.

-sorry-se disculpo.

-el tímido de allí es Kawamura-continuo Ann, a lo que el aludido saludo con la mano-y por ultimo…

-EL O'CHIBI!-vocifero Eiji

-ese nombre es el más raro- espeto Mika.

-ese no es su nombre-les corrigió, la castaña de ojos fuego-su nombre es Ryoma Echizen- a lo que los chicos la miraron sorprendidos-¿Qué!? – pregunto la oji fuego al darse cuenta de que la miraban así.

-nada es solo que no tartamudeaste-observo el pelirrojo.

-ah eso- dijo la castaña empezando a rascarse la cabeza, con la esperanza de tener una escusa-pues…es…umm… –empezando a divagar.

-eso no es importante- interrumpió zoe.

-si la confianza le viene y le va-esta vez hablo ann.

-ok…entonces que hacen aquí chicas?-se animo a preguntar kawamura.

-dando una vuelta-le respondió Mika-y ustedes?-

-ah vinimos a entrenar-esta vez respondió oishi.

-uh podemos observar? Podemos, podemos-

-si ellos no tienen problema, si podemos hono-

-gracias nala, y podemos-esta vez dirigiéndose a tezuka.

-no hay problema-respondió el capitán-chicos 20 vueltas!-

-si capitán!- exclamaron todos al unísono, empezando a correr.

(OOOOOOO)

Con las chicas.

-y que les parecieron los chicos?- se animó a preguntar sakuno, después de haberse sentado en un banco.

-por mi parte- señalándose a si misma-me parecieron agradables pero…Tezuka me parecio muy guapo-confeso Nadala.

-bueno-dijo Risa tomando la palabra- a mi Oishi me pareció encantador-.

-yo no sé ustedes pero si se acercan a Momo…me asegurare de plantar una bomba en su casa-amenazo Ann.

-a mi me gusto Kaoru- confeso Deyna.

-cada quien con sus gustos, y el mío es Kawamura, me pareció adorable- esta vez fue Mika la que hablo.

-a mi Fuji me pareció sexy- admitió Sakura con voz seductora.

-por mi parte Inu me pareció interesante- hablo Zoe

-yo digo que Eiji es la cosa más linda que he visto-dijo una pelirrosa dando saltitos- y a ti Saku?- dejo de dar saltitos para mirarla, notando de que no dejaba de observar a los chicos, más específicamente al bajito, a lo que se le formo una sonrisa traviesa.

La castaña estaba perdida en sus pensamientos mirando a su príncipe. Cuando de pronto sintió como alguien le saltaba encima…

-SAKUNO ESTA ENAMORADA! -grito la pelirrosa.

-no es cierto!- se defendió.

-que si-

-Que no-

-si-

-no-

-si-

-no-

-BASTA! Pueden comportarse-

-lo sentimos Nala- se disculparon.

-bueno, bueno,- interrumpió sakura -que tal si nos relajamos un poco…

-Sakura tiene razón- esta vez interrumpió Risa- que tal si pensamos en otra cosa-propuso.

-como en que están pensando los chicos-completo Ann con una sonrisa pícara.

%&amp;%&amp;%&amp;

Con los chicos.

Mientras los chicos corrían, iban conversando sobre algunas personitas, que no se encontraban tan lejos.

-y que les parecieron las chicas?-pregunto momo.

-yo digo que Honoka, es tan Kawaii- OwO dijo el pelirrojo.

-a mi Zoe me pareció una chica muy interesante- admitió inu escribiendo en su libreta.

-cómo puedes escribir y correr al mismo tiempo-pregunto momo.

-es gracias a mi nuevo jugo, quieren probarlo?- pregunto mostrando un envase que desprendía un olor raro.

-NO GRACIAS!- rechazaron los chicos.

-dejando de lado los jugos de inu. Ya saben que Ann es mia-

-siiii, a mi Mika me parecio muy agradable-confeso Kawamura.

-yo creo que Risa es muy encantadora -admitió Oishi.

-a mi Sakura me parecio una chica muy linda- dijo Syusuke con una sonrisa algo sádica – que hay de ti Kaoru? No le quitabas el ojo a Deyna-

-shhh…-sinseó algo sonrojado.

-y tú que piensa Tezuka?-pregunto Inu.

-no tengo comentario…-

-hay 99.9% de que a Tezuka le guste Nadala-dijo Inu revisando sus datos-como hay un 100% de que a Ryoma le guste la nieta de Ryusaki-

-mada mada dane-dijo Ryoma corriendo más rápido.

-sip mis datos son correctos-

(((Fin del cap.)))

Ese fue el fin del cap. espero que les haya gustado.

Pregunta: si pudieran elegir una misión para las chicas ¿cuál sería?

Nos leemos luego!


End file.
